Liebe ist stärker als Vernunft
by Danya88
Summary: Peter läuft eines tages in Norman rein, seitdem steht sein Leben auf dem Kopf. Nur schaffen es die beiden alle Hindernisse zu umgehn und ein Paar zu werden? Oder macht ihnen das Schiksal einen Strich durch die Rechnung? SLASH PPNO
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, nur die schmutzige Phantasie und damit verdien ich kein Geld

Rating: noch ist es Jugendfrei könnte sich aber im Fortlauf der Geschichte ändern g

Zeit: Irgendwann inmitten des ersten Films

Pairing: Noch keins, Peter x Norman ist aber geplant ;D

Warnung: Slash im verlauf der Geschichte. Und das ist meine erste FF also ist da auch Vorsicht geboten g

Liebe ist stärker als Vernunft

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag wie immer in New York, ein riesiger Berg Chaos mit vielen Ameisen die scheinbar ziellos durch die Straßen gehen. Und eine Ameise schien mal wieder zielloser als andere zu sein, Peter Parker. Peter sah allerdings nicht, dass er in jemanden rein rennt, da er vollkommen in einem seiner Tagträume versunken war.

„Oh bitte entschuldigen si…Mr. Osborn." Peter sah verdutzt in das Gesicht von Norman Osborn, dem wohl erfolgreichstem Wissenschaftler seit Einstein.

„Peter Parker, ich wusste ja schon immer das sie ziemlich Energie geladen sind, aber das sie gleich in mich hineinlaufen .Schön sie mal wieder zusehen, was macht das Studium?" Mr. Osborn reichte Peter freundschaftlich die Hand und klopfte sich danach eher theatralisch die Brust ab.

„Ähm das Studium läuft gut, wirklich gut. Heute in der Vorlesung ging es über Prof. Twain, seine Methoden noch weiter in die Molekularebene zu treten ist wirklich…unglaublich.

Vor allem seine Theorie über die Oberflächenbeschaffenheit von instabilen Verbindungen ist einfach nur...unglaublich." Peter lächelte scheu in das Gesicht von Norman und sah das Mr. Osborn äußerst interessiert und mit einem Anflug von lächeln in ansah. Norman runzelte kurz Stirn sah sich kurz um und beugte sich runter zu Parker sodass er kaum hörbar im ins Ohr flüsterte: „Wenn du so von ihm fasziniert bist Peter, wie wär's wenn ich ihn dir vorstelle bei mir zuhause? Heute Abend um 7 Uhr." Peter überkam ein kurzer Schauer als Norman mit seinem Atem seine Wange streifte. Ein wohliger Schauer wie Peter feststellte. Peter schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln und um sich eine passende Antwort im Mund zu recht zulegen. Natürlich er wollte schon immer Prof. Twain kennen lernen, aber dieser gewisse Unterton in der Stimme von Mr. Osborn und diese schon fast zärtliche Geste ließ in zweifeln. Was wenn er gar nicht Prof. Twain kennt und wenn er ihn nur einlädt um etwas ganz anderes mit ihm zu machen? Bei dem Gedanken wurde Peter ganz warm und seine Hose scheint irgendwie zu schrumpfen. Als Peter das merkte schoss im sofort sämtliches Blut in den Kopf und stammelte schnell eine antwort die sich wie „ ja, gerne." anhörte und ging so schnell wie möglich in zur Bibliothek auf der anderen Straßenseite.

_Hmm, das könnte interessant werden, _dachte sich Mr. Osborn der diese äußerst speziellen

Reaktionen von Parker beobachtet hatte. Eigentlich wollte er sich daraus nur einen kleinen Spaß machen Parker wie in seinen heimlichen Träumen etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Aber wollte er dass es auch wirklich so weitergeht wie in seinen Träumen? Nun er wusste es nicht, Parker war seit dem ersten treffen fast immer in seinen erotischen Träumen aufgetaucht aber aus einem Traum Realität zu machen wäre in diesem Fall unmöglich. Vor allem da ihn jetzt dieses „Monster" besiedelt, aber seit dem grünen Kobold sind seine Gefühle zu dem kleinen geradezuschüchternen Jungen immer stärker geworden. Ob er es nun wahrhaben will oder nicht... Prof. Twain wollte an dem Tag wirklich zu Norman, sie kannten sich noch vom eigenen Studium und waren damals fast so wie heute Harry und Peter. Aber was würde nach dem Besuch von Martin passieren? Norman wusste es nicht, er wusste es wirklich nicht…

_OH MEIN GOTT! OH MEIN GOTT! _ Parker rannte ziellos durch die Gänge der Bibliothek, bis er eine abgeschiedene Leseecke mit Sesseln und einem Sofa fand. Er nahm sich ein Buch über…oh welche Ironie…Spinnen und tat so als würde er lesen um nachdenken zu können. Wo könnte man denn besser nachdenken können wenn nicht in einer Bibliothek?

_Ok noch mal gaaaanz langsam…was war das grade eben? Mr. Osborn hat sich nur zu mir hinunter gebeugt um mir was ins Ohr zu flüstern, daran ist nichts Schlimmes. Das hat er sicher nur gemacht damit keiner der Passanten hört, dass er mich zu sich einlädt. Ist doch ganz logisch, er kann es sich nicht leisten mit einem einfachen Studenten wie mir in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Also in Ordnung Peter, ist doch nett von ihm mich Prof. Twain vorzustellen. Ob er wohl da ist? Was wäre wenn nicht? Und was war das grade eben in meinem Körper? So was hatte ich doch noch nie, man wäre das peinlich geworden wenn Norman das mitgekriegt hätte das ich davon fast einen…Moment seit wann nenn ich Mr. Osborn Norman? Er ist doch nur der Vater von meinem besten Freund, ein Vater mit interessanten Gesichtszügen. NEIN, das darf ich nicht denken! Und außerdem bin ich in MJ verliebt, da darf ich gar nicht so welche Gefühle haben! Hmm eigentlich denk ich nur noch selten an sie, aber das hat jetzt nichts zur Sache. Ok Peter Parker du gehst da heute Abend hin, wenn Prof. Twain da ist redest du mit ihm über seine Theorien und wenn nicht verabschiedest du dich höflich von Nor…Mr. Osborn und dann gehst du ganz einfach nach Hause zu Tante May. Kann doch nicht so schwierig sein?_

Peter erhob sich fest entschlossen und ging mit guter Laune aus der Bibliothek raus. Da hört er mal wieder wie die Polizei ein Auto jagte. _Sieht nach arbeit aus… _Peter rannte so unauffällig wie möglich in eine Seitengasse und verwandelte sich in Spiderman. Spiderman war schon nach weniger als 4 Sekunden auf den Dächern von New York und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Nach ein paar Spinnensprüngen hatte er die vermeintlichen Bösewichte eingeholt und landete fast lautlos auf dem Autodach. Nach ein paar Augenblicken und einer kaputten Heckscheibe war Spiderman im Auto, und setzte mit einem gezielten Fußtritt den Dieb außer Gefecht. Das Auto knallte mit voller wucht gegen ein anderes Auto auf der Fahrbahn und drohte umzukippen. Spiderman reagierte wie immer rasend schnell und sprang aus dem Auto um es gleichzeitig mit seinen Fäden einzuwickeln damit es nicht umkippte und so einen Unfall hervorrufen könnte. Bevor die Polizei an Ort und Stelle war, war schon wieder längst Peter Parker aus einer Seitengasse hervorgetreten und ging pfeifend nach Hause.

_So ich hoffe euch hat der erste Teil gefallen…_

_Wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt würde ich mich über Reviews freuen )_

_Kritik ist natürlich auch erwünscht _


	2. Kapitel 2

_Ok und was zieh ich jetzt an?_ Peter stand ratlos vor seinem Kleiderschrank, es war schon 6 Uhr wenn er pünktlich da sein wollte musste er so langsam los. Peter entschied sich für seine schwarze Hose und sein schwarzes Hemd das er letztes Jahr zu seinem Geburtstag gekriegt hatte. Peter wirkte da drin zwar etwas blass, das störte ihn aber nicht. So sah er wenigstens elegant aus wirkte nicht wie ein Student der einen Hungerlohn für seine Photos von Spiderman kriegte. Peter gab noch schnell seiner Tante May einen Kuss und wollte schon aus der Tür raus als Tante May fragte: „ Wo willst du denn so schnell hin Peter? Und dann noch so schick gekleidet? Du hast doch wohl nicht etwa eine Verabredung mit einem Mädchen?" Peter war wie geschockt, was sollte er denn jetzt antworten? Ja was war es eigentlich, nur ein treffen in der Villa von Mr. Osborn oder eine richtige Verabredung? „Ich treffe mich mit Mr. Osborn in seiner Villa, er möchte mir Prof. Twain vorstellen. Du brauchst dir keine sorgen machen Tante May ich komm um 11 zurück…versprochen." Peter sah sie mit großen Hundeaugen an, das konnte er schon als kleines Kind gut wenn er mal länger aufbleiben wollte um seine Lieblingsserie im Fernsehen gucken zu können. „Na gut aber wirklich nur bis 11 Uhr, du weißt wie gefährlich die Straßen da draußen sind, Spiderman und die Polizei können nun mal nicht überlall sein. Jetzt geh, amüsier dich gut und frag dem Professor keine Löcher ich den Bauch." Tante May drückte noch ein letztes Mal ihren Jungen und bracht ihn zu Tür.

Ca. eine Stunde später auf der Osbornvilla…

„Wo bleibt er denn nur, es ist gleich 7 Uhr?" Mr. Osborn sah verzweifelt aus dem Fenster.

„Er wird schon gleich kommen, noch hat er ein paar Minuten." Martin legte beruhigend seine hand auf Normans Schulter und sah mit aus dem Fenster. „Na siehst du da kommt doch schon dein Student, hmm sieht etwas blass aus der Kleine." Peter ging langsam die Auffahrt hoch, und zögerte kurz bevor er die Klingel betätigte. Ein Butler öffnete Peter die Tür und begrüßte Peter höflich um ihn dann zum Kaminzimmer zu begleiten. Peter staunte nicht schlecht als er einen ersten blick in das Kaminzimmer warf, überall teure Gegenstände wie Skulpturen oder Gemälde. Die Möbel waren alle aus Mahagoni und die Couch die vor dem riesigem Kamin stand schien aus teuerstem Leder. „Wow." Mehr konnte Peter einfach nicht herausbringen, natürlich er hatte schon vorher einen großen Teil der Villa durch Harry kennen gelernt aber dieses Zimmer übertraf alles. „wie ich sehe gefällt dir mein Arbeits- und Kaminzimmer, Peter. Schön das du pünktlich bis auf die Minute bist." Mr. Osborn schüttle Peter die Hand und drehte ihn fast zärtlich mit der anderen Hand zu Prof. Twain. „Peter darf ich dir Prof. Twain vorstellen, ich hoffe du wirst genug Zeit haben um deinen Wissensdurst zu stillen." Mr. Osborn zwinkerte Peter zu und führte dann beide Herren in den Speisesaal der gleich nebenan lag.

Beim Essen unterhielten sich Peter und Prof. Twain über den Aufbau von instabilen Verbindungen und der Möglichkeit daraus Energie zu schöpfen.

Nur beim Essen viel Peter etwas Seltsames auf. _Hmm was ist denn da an meinen Fuß? Oh Scheiße jetzt sagt bloß nicht Mr. Osborn füßelt mit mir? _Peter guckte vorsichtig zu Mr. Osborn rüber, und sah gleich in diese warmen Augen. Peter konnte einfach nicht den Blick abwenden, ihm war als wenn auf einmal sein Blut zu kochen anfängt und sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Und da merkte er wieder den Fuß von Mr. Osborn an seinem Bein. Peter schoss das Blut in die Ohren und sah beschämt auf seinen Teller.

_Ok Peter das war jetzt aber wirklich eindeutig! Was mach ich denn jetzt nur? Ich hatte doch noch nie was mit nem Mann gehabt, und dann auch noch mit dem Vater von Harry! Nein Peter das darfst du nicht zulassen, ahh aber es fühlt sich so gut an…nein ich darf jetzt nicht weich werden._

Mr. Osborn schien diesen inneren Kampf zu sehn und bereute fast so weit gegangen zu sein.

Er hatte schon vorhin einen langen Streit mit seinem zweiten Ich, ob er überhaupt Peter ins Haus lassen soll oder nicht. Aber er kann einfach nicht aufhören immer wieder an diese wunderschönen blauen Augen zu denken und sich vorzustellen wie es wäre wenn Peter in seinem Armen liegen würde und diese verbotene Liebe erwidern würde…

Prof. Twain bemerkte das seltsame verhalten von seinem Freund Norman und fragte sich was da wohl im Busch wäre. Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen, die Fragen von Parker waren durchaus interessant aber es ging schon auf halb 9 zu, und seine Frau wartete bestimmt schon zuhause. Deswegen erhob sich auch Prof. Twain und wollte sich von Norman und Parker verabschieden. „Norman es war wirklich ein interessanter Abend, aber du weißt ich lass meine Frau nicht gerne warten. Und Mr. Parker ich würde mich freuen in nächster Zukunft von ihnen interessante Theorien zu lesen." Prof. Twain verabschiedete sich herzlich von Peter und ließ sich von Norman noch zur Tür bringen.

Peter wurde jetzt nervös, richtig nervös. Was würde jetzt wohl kommen? Peter fing an mit seinen Fingern zu spielen und beschloss erstmal abzuwarten. „Peter wie wär's wenn wir es uns im Kaminzimmer gemütlich machen? Ich finde der Speisesaal ist viel zu kalt um sich zu unterhalten." Norman stand lässig am Türrahmen und sah fast aus wie ein Raubtier was seine Beute ins Auge gefasst hatte. Peter erhob sich nervös, wobei ihm fast schwindlig wurde und folgte auf wackligen Beinen Norman ins Kaminzimmer der im zeigte sich doch auf die Couch zu setzten. Peter wurde jetzt noch nervöser als vorhin im Speisesaal, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Norman setzte sich neben Peter auf die Couch und sah ihn lange an. Zu lange für Peters Geschmack. _Er will mich jetzt doch wohl nicht etwa küssen? Ok Peter willst du das jetzt wirklich? Ja, Nein, Ja, Nein… JA! Ok ganz wie du willst, also einatmen…ausatmen. So jetzt nur noch ein bisschen rüberbeugen und_ _dann dürfte das doch klappen. _Nur Peters Körper wollte nicht so wie Peters Geist und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Norman wusste auch nicht wirklich wie es weitergehen sollte, in seinem Träumen haben sie sich jetzt einfach aufeinander gestürzt und ihrer Lust freien lauf gelassen.

„ Peter also ich wollte dir da etwas sagen ... also du bist eigentlich nicht nur hier weil ich dir unbedingt Prof. Twain vorstellen wollte, sondern weil…weil ich mal mit dir allein sein wollte." So jetzt war's raus, Norman schaute bei dem Satz Peter fest in die Augen um jede Reaktion seines Körpers mitzukriegen. Peter hielt dem Augenkontakt stand und versuchte ein lächeln. Jetzt endlich befolgte Peters Körper dem Befehl sich nach vorne zu beugen. Quälend langsam kamen die beiden Köpfe sich immer näher bis sich die Lippen endlich trafen. Peter war überwältigt von diesem Gefühl, wenn er ein Mädchen geküsst hatte war es noch nie so elektrisierend gewesen oder auch nur annähernd so schön. Norman legte vorsichtig seine Hand in den Nacken von Peter um ihn näher an sich heran zuziehen. Peter zog sich schon fast automatisch auf den Schoß von Norman und knabberte zärtlich an seiner Unterlippe. Norman ging währenddessen auf Entdeckungstour und streichelte über Peters Rücken. Peter keuchte kurz auf als er Normans anschwellende Erektion unter sich spürte.

„Norman … .Ich." Peter sah Norman mit ein bisschen Angst in den Augen, ihm ging das alles viel zu schnell. „ Keine angst ich würde nie etwas tun was du nicht willst. Möchtest du das wir für heute aufhören?" Norman sah Peter in die Augen und gab ihm einen langen zärtlichen Kuss. „Nein wir müssen ja nicht aufhören, aber ich möchte noch nicht ‚das' machen, du weißt schon..." Peter sah Norman wieder verlegen in die Augen und hat eigentlich erwartet in seinen Augen so etwas wie Enttäuschung oder gar Wut zu sehn aber Norman grinste ihn nur an und flüsterte:„ Dann weiß ich da etwas was dir bestimmt gefallen wird, mein Engel." Norman küsste wieder Peter, diesmal viel leidenschaftlicher aber dennoch nicht brutal und fordere einlass seiner Zunge indem er Peter spielerisch über die Lippen leckte. Peter stöhnte genießerisch auf als Norman mit seiner Zunge einen sanften Tanz ausführte. Peter merkte dass seine Hose schon fast schmerzhaft eng wurde und knöpfte langsam Norman das Hemd auf. Peter küsste jede freie Stelle die er auf der Brust freilegte und knabberte vorsichtig an der linken Brustwarze von Norman, was wiederum ein kehliges Stöhnen als antwort hatte. Peter fummelte bereits an dem Gürtel von Norman rum als der ihn sanft zurückschubste und im ins Ohr hauchte: „Zuerst du." Norman befreite Peter schnell von seinem Hemd und widmete sich ausführlich seinen Brustwarzen. Peter wurde fast wahnsinnig vor Lust und seine Hose wurde immer mehr zur Pein. Norman schien zu verstehen und knöpfte die Hose von Peter auf wo er ganz gezielt ein paar Mal seine Erektion streifte und so ein unterdrücktes keuchen als Belohnung kriegte. Norman entledigte sich nebenbei auch seiner Hose, da die auch merklich zu eng war. Norman streifte noch schnell die Schuhe und Socken von beiden ab um sich endlich diesem wunderbaren Körper unter sich widmen zu können. Norman bedeckte Peters Hals mit federleichten Küssen und Biss ein paar Mal spielerisch rein und führte so seinen Weg immer weiter nach unten fort. Als Norman an der Boxershorts angekommen war, schaute er noch einmal kurz hoch in Peters Gesicht, Peter sah ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen und hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet. Zeichen genug für Norman fortzufahren, vorsichtig sog er mit den Zähnen die Boxershorts nach unten und streifte sie so elegant es in der Situation ging von ihm ab. Danach glitt er mit der Zunge langsam vom Knie weiter aufwärts und hinterließ heiße Spuren der Leidenschaft. Peter konnte jetzt schon nicht mehr, all diese neuen Gefühle und Eindrücke brachten ihn jetzt schon an den Rand der Lust. Alles in seinem Körper konzentrierte sich nur noch auf die Zunge, die im viel zu langsam noch oben glitt. Als Norman endlich angekommen war, küsste er Peters Spitze und nahm ihn danach ganz in seinem Mund auf. In Peters Kopf explodierten kleine Lichtblitzen, seine Hände fanden zu Normans Haar und verkrallten sich in ihnen als Norman anfing sein Frenum sanft zu lecken. Norman erhöhte langsam das Tempo und massierte zusätzlich mit einer Hand die Hoden in kreisenden Bewegungen. Aus dem keuchen von Peter wurde immer mehr ein stöhnen und Norman merkte wie der Körper unter ihm anfing zu zucken. Norman legte jetzt selber hand an sich um den druck ein bisschen zu vermindern der sich aufgestaut hatte. Peter stand kurz vorm Orgasmus und drückte sich Norman noch weiter entgegen um sich in ihm tief zu ergießen. Nachdem Normen geschluckt hatte und noch ein paar mal zärtlich über den Schaft mit seinen Lippen glitt, zog er sich hoch zu Peter gab er ihm einen langen und tiefen Zungenkuss, sodass sich Peter selber schmecken konnte. Peter erschrak kurz über den Geschmack, fand aber dass es nicht so schlimm schmeckt wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Norman drückte sich gegen Peters Körper und wollte mit ihm am liebsten für immer verschmelzen…Peter bemerkte dabei nur allzu deutlich die Erektion von seinem Darling und machte ohne zu überlegen das gleiche Zungenspiel wie vorher Norman bei ihm. Langsam begab sich Peter küssend und züngelt runter bis zu seinem Bauchnabel und tauchte dort mit seiner Zunge ein um ihm somit Norman ein überraschtes keuchen zu entlocken. Peter begab sich nun weiter bergab und küsste intensiv den rasierten Unterleib von Norman. Langsam ging Peter noch ein stück weiter nach unten und küsste sich nun langsam den Schaft hoch bis er an der Spitze angekommen war und langsam anfing zu saugen. Norman verdrehte genüsslich die Augen und entspannte sich vollkommen, endlich ist einer seiner heimlichen Träume war geworden. Norman spürte auch langsam den Orgasmus kommen, zu lange hatte das Vorspiel gedauert. Peter dachte aber noch nicht daran ihn kommen zu lassen, er verlangsamte den Rhythmus auf Schneckentempo und sah beim Blasen ganz lasziv zu seinem Süßen hoch. Norman wurde fast wahnsinnig, alles in ihm schreite nach Erlösung doch Peter dachte gar nicht daran wieder das alte Tempo zu nehmen. „Peter…bitte…" Norman könnte die Worte nur noch keuchen und sah seinen Engel flehentlich an. Darauf hatte Peter nur gewartet und ging wieder langsam in den alten Rhythmus über. Norman konnte sich gar nicht mehr zurückhalten und kam unter einem lauten animalischen Stöhnen. Peter zuckte kurz zusammen als er Normans Samen auf einmal im Mund spürte, schluckte ohne zu überlegen und leckte noch einmal genüsslich über Normans Eichel bevor er sich in seine Arme kuschelte.

„Weißt du mein Engel, genau davon habe ich schon früher immer geträumt. Du liegst in meinen Armen und siehst einfach nur wunderschön aus mit deinem verschwitztem Haar und der schimmernden Haut." Norman gab seinem Engel einen Kuss auf die Stirn und knabberte sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen. Peter genoss diese wundervolle Zärtlichkeit und wollte am liebsten vergessen dass er bald nach hause musste zu Tante May. „Ich muss langsam los, Tante May wartet und ich möchte nicht das sie sich sorgen macht. Werde ich dich noch mal so wieder sehn?" Peter sah Norman traurig an und eine stille Träne fand ihren weg auf seine Wange. Norman wischte die Träne zärtlich weg und flüsterte seinem Engel „ Ich würde den verstand verlieren wenn ich wüsste das wir uns wieder sehn, mir ist es mit dir wirklich sehr ernst…Ich liebe dich Peter und daran kann niemand etwas ändern.", ins Ohr bevor er sich sanft von Peter befreite und anfing sich anzuziehen. Peter war vollkommen baff von dieser Liebeserklärung und zog sich still an, um wenig später fertig angezogen vor Norman zu stehen. „ Möchtest du dass mein Butler dich nachhause fährt? Da draußen ist es um diese Uhrzeit wirklich gefährlich." Norman knöpfte sich noch schnell das Hemd zu und stand jetzt vor Peter. „Nein das ist nicht nötig, aber ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen. Weißt du ich kann dir wirklich nicht sagen ob ich dich auch liebe, es ist alles so neu für mich…aber ich weiß das ich für dich mehr Gefühle nach so kürzer Zeit entwickelt hab wie für keine andere Person in meinem leben." Peter sah vorsichtig zu Norman hoch, da er nicht wusste wie er wohl reagieren würde. Norman sah unglaublich gerührt aus und küsste seinen kleinen Liebling lang und innig bevor er ihn mit einem hauch von Trauer in die dunkle Nacht entließ.

Und wie hat's euch gefallen? Schreibt mir bitte nen Review, jaaa?

Das nächste Kapitel wird aber nicht so lang g


End file.
